


Lovebird eXtras

by RavensMind



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensMind/pseuds/RavensMind
Summary: A series of smut one shots between Robin and Raven. Some will be follow ups to others, but assume they're all unrelated unless specified. Enjoy!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Lovebird eXtras

~RavensMind~

Lovebird eXtras

1\. Questions

Certain conversations are best had in private, even amongst the closest of friends. So Robin and Beast Boy learned one afternoon in Titans Tower. The girls had gone to a movie and Cyborg was doing a TV shoot for his cooking show downtown. This left Robin and Beast Boy alone in the tower and they were playing a fighting game in the living room. Yells of frustration, triumph, and groans of defeat echoed around the room. The wins were even until Robin grabbed his main character and started crushing Beast Boy.

Eventually, once Beast Boy had enough, they switched to a single player adventure game and took turns with each death. Starting to relax, they got to talking. Gradually, the topics became less mundane and shifted to topics the guys only had when the girls weren't around. Believing they were safe to talk in the open, they saw no reason to speak quietly in hushed tones. They weren't yelling, but anyone could pick up on their conversation if they came into the living room. Unbeknownst to them, Raven, the only girl to decline going to see the movie, had teleported into the kitchen to grab some tea, and overheard part of what they were discussing.

"Look, dude, there's no way she's that basic. Star wears a g string," Beast Boy said.

"Don't think it's her style. It would be hot though," Robin said.

"You're dying to know," Beast boy said.

"Not really, no. Not saying I wouldn't wanna know," Robin said.

"C'mon, just 'cause you broke up doesn't mean you don't think she's hot," Beast Boy said.

"She's hot, but it's not about that. And I'm sure you'd kill to know what Terra wears," Robin said.

"Dude, no joke, I'd kill and eat a cow to know," Beast Boy said.

"Gonna give up your vegetarian diet just to know?" Robin asked.

"If that's what I had to do," Beast Boy said.

"That's some real dedication," Robin said with a snort.

"Totally. Don't think she'd wear a thong, but I bet it's something sexy," Beast Boy said.

"I'd agree with that," Robin said.

"What about Raven? Whatcha think Ms. Dark and Prudish wears?" Beast Boy asked.

"Soon? A pair of Beast Boy and Robin skin boots."

Both boys jumped in their seats with a surprised yell. Beast Boy took one look behind him and turned into a mouse. Robin turned red, but stayed frozen where he sat as he turned around and looked at Raven's pissed expression. She stood with her arms crossed next to the kitchen island, staring daggers at Robin. Beast Boy was cowering under a pillow next to Robin and showed no sign of coming out of his spot. She shook her head and glided over to them, keeping her arms crossed, until she stood in front of them, her back to the windows overlooking the bay.

"I should smack both of you," Raven said.

"But you won't?" Robin asked.

"No. You know I don't believe in unnecessary violence," Raven replied, "doesn't mean I can't want to do it, though."

"Look, it was just, uh, guy talk?" Robin said.

"Not reassuring. Beast Boy, change back," Raven ordered.

The small, green mouse issued a resigned squeak and Beast Boy appeared again, putting the pillow back in its place.

"It's not a big deal, it's not like we'd try to find out. We were just guessing. For fun," Beast Boy said.

"Still not making it look better. I'd expect this kind of thing from Beast Boy, but not you, Robin," she said.

"We were just talking, it's not that I wanted to have the conversation. Besides, I'm sure you and the other girls talk about us too," Robin said.

Raven fell silent and looked from Beast Boy to Robin, betraying nothing in her expression, but the lack of response was too telling.

"I knew it," Robin said with a smirk.

"They talk. I listen," Raven said.

"Yeah, what do they say?!" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?" Raven asked.

"Aww, c'mon, you already heard us talk, give us something," Beast Boy replied.

"Hmm, well...I suppose I could clue you in on one thing they discuss frequently, but you have to give me answers to their question," Raven said with her own smirk, "I'll admit, I'm a little curious, at least about one of you."

"Huh? What do you mean curious? What's the question?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hold on. We'll answer, but only if you answer our question too," Robin countered.

"I can't believe I'm having this discussion right now, I should just leave you idiots to wonder," she said.

"C'mon, RaeRae, please? I have to know! We'll tell you whatever you wanna know," Beast Boy said.

"Call me RaeRae again and you're dead...Fine, I'll tell you," Raven said.

She sat next to Robin on the couch and took a breath, deciding whether or not she really wanted to divulge information that was supposed to be between her and the other girls. It was a breach of trust, but she had also unintentionally eavesdropped on the boys. It was a trade and if the boys kept their mouths shut about what they knew, it probably wouldn't matter. Besides, she was the last person they'd expect to let that information slip. They'd probably blame Jinx, since Jinx couldn't keep her mouth shut when she got drunk, all one of them had to do would be to ask.

"What's your question?" Raven asked.

"Uh, what panties do you and the girls wear?" Beast Boy asked, his green skin turning bright scarlet.

Raven sighed and her cheeks flushed pink despite herself. Robin awkwardly shifted in his seat next to her, fidgeting with one of his gloves.

"You're wrong about Star, Beast Boy. She wears pink boyshorts. Jinx wears a purple g string, so does Bumblebee, only hers is gray. Terra wears blue hipsters," Raven rattled off quickly, "at least that's what I've seen them wear."

"Damn, sounds hot, but I don't know what some of those are, though," Beast Boy said.

"Look them up, it's not hard," Raven said.

"Nice. And you? You didn't say what you wear," Robin pointed out.

"Umm, a black thong," Raven said, her face flashing pink.

"Wouldn't have guessed," Robin said, clearing his throat.

"Me either, wow," Beast Boy said.

It was impossible for Robin to not let his imagination run away and fetch the mental images of the girls in each thing Raven described, but it was even easier with Raven, as she was present. He wondered if it showed off her ass as well as it did in his mind. Regardless, he felt his body temperature rise and he swallowed. It was then that he remembered the bond he had with Raven and hoped to fuck she hadn't noticed what he was feeling or had a hint for what he was thinking.

Her eyes snapped to him and her blush deepened.

She knew.

"Now it's your turn," Raven said.

Both boys looked at each other in mild panic, thinking of all the questions the girls could be asking, and hoped it wasn't anything worse than their question.

"They often wonder, well, um, how big are your...cocks?" Raven asked.

"Woah! Dude! Okay, no way are we telling you that!" Beast Boy replied in shock.

"That's...yeah, that's too much," Robin said.

"You already agreed, answer," Raven pointed out.

"What makes you think we'd know?" Robin asked.

"Same way I knew the answer to your question, you guys have your own locker room in the tower's gym, same as we do," Raven replied, "pretty sure you've seen plenty."

"Fair enough. Okay...uh, do you want the exact measurements?" Robin asked, "cause we don't exactly have those, well, except our own."

"A rough estimate is fine," Raven replied.

"Alright. Beast Boy is like, four inches," Robin said.

"Dude, I'm like five," Beast Boy said.

"Gonna prove it?" Robin asked.

"Fine, four," Beast Boy replied begrudgingly, "Cyborg is like eight inches, lucky asshole."

"Eight sounds painful," Raven said.

"Speedy is five and a half," Robin said.

"Why is that so specific?" Raven asked.

"Uh, we had a bet, and uh, anyway, that's his size," Robin replied quickly.

"What was the bet?" Raven asked.

"Not the question I agreed to answer. So, Aqualad is about seven inches, I think," Robin replied.

"I see you left out your own details," Raven observed, "intentionally."

"Yeah, tell her or I'll make something up," Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Okay, okay! I'm six inches," Robin said.

"They were...not at all close in their guesses for any of you, except Aqualad, actually. Appreciate the answers, I'm sure they will too," Raven said.

"Wait! You're gonna tell them?" Robin asked.

"Maybe, depends. Are you going to tell the other guys what I told you?" Raven asked.

"I...no, we won't. Right, Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"But, dude, like, it's too good not to-," Beast Boy started.

"We. Won't. Say anything, right?" Robin asked.

"Fine...we won't say anything," Beast Boy replied.

"Good," Raven said, "then neither will I."

Raven rose from the couch and started toward the door.

"Hey, Raven, wait," Robin called after her.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, waiting for him to continue.

"You said you were curious about someone," Robin said, "who was it?"

"Not the question I agreed to answer," Raven said, mimicking his earlier response.

With that, she left them sitting alone in the living room. Robin stared after her, not content with the response, but he wasn't about to chase her down for a real answer. He doubted she was curious about Beast Boy, she never showed interest in him, at least not that he'd seen. Beast Boy was hung up on Terra anyway, it didn't seem like he would be interested either. Who was it? She rarely, if ever dropped hints like that, and they never failed to get his attention. He picked up on things as easily as breathing. Detective's curse, as it helped, but occasionally hurt him.

"Can't wait to tell the guys," Beast Boy said.

"We aren't. I meant what I said, unless you want Raven to tell the girls how big we are," Robin said.

"Fine. You're no fun, dude, she wouldn't know," Beast Boy said.

"She would," Robin said.

"Whatever, wanna keep playing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe later, you go ahead. I need to update a case file from yesterday's fight with Brother Blood," Robin lied, "put it off all day."

"Okay. Catch ya later, dude," Beast Boy said, "I'm gonna go check out the arcade."

Robin left the living room and went to his room, mostly to work up his nerve. He wanted to know what she meant, and if she wasn't going to tell the girls what she learned, she definitely had a specific reason why she wanted to know. He didn't think she was interested in anyone. Since he'd known her, he'd never seen her flirt with anyone. Some flirted with her, but she never flirts back. Though he didn't know what Raven flirting would look like either. If she'd flirted with anyone, would they have noticed if it wasn't blatantly obvious?

He entered his room and went to sit on his bed. For whatever reason, he could psych himself up to do anything just taking a moment doing this. He tried to think of what he would say to her, it wasn't his business to know why she had been interested in the answers he gave, yet it was. If she was interested in one of their friends, he'd have to deal with any fallout if she acted on it and it went poorly, and support her whether that happened or not. It couldn't be easy for her, given her emotions.

Taking a final moment, he got up from his bed and left his room to find Raven.

She wasn't in her room, or at least she didn't answer when he knocked and called her name. He found her standing on the roof, looking out over the bay as they both often did, to enjoy a sunrise or sunset, and think. It was mid afternoon now, though. There was a gentle wind that blew his cape and her cloak. The sun seemed to shine just on her, framing her perfectly against the blue sky. Her hair blew about her face like faintly flapping violet wings. She seemed ethereal to him in rare moments like this, it made him regret talking about her in crass terms, yet he also found himself wanting to know more at the same time.

He wished she hadn't been wearing her cloak, as it would be a better view given what he knew now, his mind was hardly empty of certain thoughts. Her slender form hadn't kept her curves so slight as they'd gotten older. Her hips and chest were ever so slightly larger and got his attention almost daily, she was beautiful and he never thought he'd be able to say it without embarrassing both of them and pushing a boundary.

She greeted him with a small smile as he came to stand beside her.

"You okay? Robin asked, almost reflexively.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Raven asked.

"Just checking. Hoping you weren't mad about our conversation," he replied.

"I was, at first. But you didn't know I was there. I know you. You wouldn't have been talking about that if Beast Boy hadn't brought it up. He did, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. He starts those conversations most of the time, otherwise it's Kid Flash," he replied.

"Figures," she said.

"We wonder about a lot, more, now that we're older. Anyway, like you said, you know me, so you know I'm wondering who you were curious about, and why you'd want to know the answers we gave you, if you aren't gonna tell the girls," he said.

She paused. He watched her close her eyes and take a breath, as though she was preparing to leap off the roof and fly into a storm, then faced him, wanting to come off as direct as possible. She also had a final moment to appraise him, her eyes falling to his boots and lifting gradually to his face. He raised a confused eyebrow. Now she knew that his tights concealed just enough to confuse. When his body was on display in a swimsuit or something, out of his uniform, she couldn't stop her eyes from roaming it. Especially over the last few years as they'd all developed.

She had been silently ogling him for a long time when no one was looking, and only recently did one of her emotions bother to make her aware of just how often she did it and how much she liked what she saw. It was a bit after Robin and Starfire had ended their relationship. Passion could be such a bitch sometimes, always making noise at the worst times.

"Am I attractive to you?" she asked, bluntly.

"What? Of course! I mean, uh, yeah you are," he replied.

"It was you…I was curious about you," she admitted, "you're attractive to me. I like you...and I'm not sure what to do about it."

"You wanted to know how big I am so you could decide if you could uh, handle me?" he asked.

"More or less," she replied.

"So...so you think you could? Or want to? Your emotions won't go crazy if we did anything?" he asked.

"Maybe, yes, and i don't know," she replied.

"I'd never hurt you," he said.

"I know you wouldn't. It's part of why I feel comfortable asking you...Would you like to-No..no, sorry, that doesn't sound right," she said.

She sighed and shook her head, then took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. Maybe there weren't any.

"I want to have sex with you," she said.

He didn't respond immediately. It wasn't often he was speechless. Was this actually happening? After some dumb conversation earlier? It's not like he was planning on saying no, but he also wasn't sure what saying yes would ultimately mean. He didn't want whatever they did together to make things difficult later, especially if it didn't go well.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up...I'm sorry, forget I-," she started to say.

"No, no. I was just thinking. I want to...but is it just sex? Or do you want more?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Does that change your decision?" she asked.

"No. I just want to know so neither of us gets hurt," he replied.

"If...um, if you keep being this sweet, I doubt it wouldn't turn into more, we'll see, this would be my first time," she said, "I admit, at first I thought you were both just being immature perverts, but I know that's not you. Beast Boy on the other hand."

"I know," he said, "just to let you know, Starfire and I never did anything, so it would be my first time too."

"I know," she said.

"Everyone just assumes- Wait, how do you know?" he asked.

"As I said: the girls talk, they were guessing about all of you, even Starfire, so why would she wonder about you unless you hadn't done anything with her?" she explained.

"So they know?" he asked, "they don't act like it."

"Not sure. I put it together, maybe they didn't pay attention," she replied, "or Starfire never told them anything, or refused to."

"Oh. That does make sense...So, anyway, uh...should we go to your room, or mine?"

"What if...we do it here?" she asked.

"What?! Uhh, it's not really private, anyone could find us," he replied.

"We're alone," she said.

She paused and closed the distance between them, her eyes searching for his behind his mask, reaching up with her hand to run her finger down the line of his red shirt. His breath caught in his throat and he took her other hand in his, edging closer to her as though he was approaching a wild animal in the woods.

"The girls will be at the movie for a while, Cyborg's shoot doesn't end until six, and I saw Beast Boy leave," she explained.

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist, his hand resting just above her hip.

"Yes. Are you? Going to tell me you don't want to see how my thong looks for yourself? I'm sure the image hasn't left your mind," she said.

Her fingers gripped the front of his shirt as she pressed herself against him, her face just inches from his. She was right and he wasn't about to say no to her. Her thigh brushed against his groin, sparking his nerves and pushing the reality of the moment to mind. They were about to take a drastic step forward, become more intimate than either had been with anyone, with no guarantee of anything but pleasure. She meant so much to him and his concern for her emotions was the only thing that might hold him back. She was willing to take a personal risk for him, a risk no one else had to worry about. He squeezed her hand and smiled, hoping it would keep her as calm as she seemed.

"No, it hasn't. I doubt you've stopped thinking about how big I'd feel inside you," he said, unable to suppress a smirk.

"I...haven't. Talking dirty now?" she asked.

"Too much?" he asked.

"No, I like it," she replied.

"Good, so, something else I've wondered...where's the zipper?" he asked, still smirking as he ran his fingers up and down her back.

"Three inches below the back of my neck," she replied, "any other questions?"

"Not yet," he said.

She unclasped her cloak as he located the zipper of her leotard, then yanked off his gloves, as it was quite small and he couldn't get it, then pulled it all the way down. The skin of her back was warm and smooth against his palm, a soft sudden intake of air issued from her upon his touch. She took it upon herself to remove his cape, then his shirt. Her fingertips trailed down his toned chest, sliding over his abs and stopping at his utility belt. Taking a step back, she stripped out of her leotard, untied her belt, and removed her boots.

He found himself staring as the vision of a fantasy stood before him with no reservations. The strapless black bra and low rise thong of hers accentuated her shapely curves perfectly. Little was left to the imagination now, and he wasn't sure if He could handle anymore of her spellbinding looks. He remembered himself when she spoke.

"Are you staring?" she asked.

"You're beautiful," he replied simply, in a starstruck daze.

Her face burned red and she turned aside from him, taking a deep breath to calm the sudden rise in emotion. His eyes hadn't left her. She wasn't even completely naked yet and she'd made him freeze up. She felt like running and jumping him at the same time. The vulnerability she felt hit her like a train. What was she doing here with him?

Then her eyes shot back to him, as he kicked off his boots, undid his belt, and pulled down his tights. The sight alone answered her question. No mental picture captured his model-esque physique. She eyed the lump in his red boxer briefs with curiosity and want.

"Now who's staring?" he asked playfully.

"Shut up," she replied in a small voice, her face still red, "you're very...stunning."

"Nothing compared to you. I have a question though," he said, his own face turning red.

"What?" she asked.

"Would you turn around?" he asked.

Raising an eyebrow, she obliged him and slowly turned around. She heard him take in a breath and then his footsteps as he came up behind her and slid his arms around her. She guessed he wanted to see the main draw of her underwear. Jinx and Terra had both complimented her on how good her ass looked in it when they saw her change with them one day. She felt awkward and flattered, but didn't know how a guy might react.

"Raven, you're too perfect. I can't say no to you," he said into her ear, pressing his bulge up against her ass.

Heat shot up and down her body and her mind slipped into a tub of warm water, her emotions were all but pacified by the surge of lust that tore through her.

"In that case...would you take off my bra, panties, and your underwear? Then fuck me...I want you...badly," she requested, her soft words overlaying wisps of breath.

His hands worked quickly as he tugged down her thong, unclasped her bra, and slid his underwear down. She felt the growing weight of his cock against her ass, a spreading, slick warmth between her legs, and the gentle caress of his fingers as he teased her breasts and her pussy. She tipped her head back, laying it on his shoulder, falling into the start of pleasure. Reaching around her back, she closed her fingers around his cock and slowly went up and down, exploring as much as arousing him.

While awkward and slow, their foreplay was tantalizing to them, both aroused and breathing with sharp intakes of air. He swiftly turned her around and eagerly pressed his lips to hers, the surprise making her powers lift a nearby volleyball on the roof and pitch it over the edge. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into their first kiss. He lowered them both to ground, sprawling her out on her cloak. Without a word, she reached up and peeled his mask off, her hand cupping his cheek as her violet eyes thoughtfully examined his blue ones. He was panicking at first, then relaxed when she pulled him down to kiss him again.

"I trust you with my body and secrets, you can trust me with yours," she said against his lips.

"I know, I do, it's just new...So, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes I-wait, you don't have a condom, do you?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually," he replied, reaching for his utility belt.

"Seriously?" she asked, then sighed in amusement as he pulled a condom out of a compartment on his belt, "boy wonder, prepared for anything."

"Pretty much," he chuckled as he slid on the condom, "ready?"

"How many times do I have to say 'yes'?" she asked.

"As many as you want, which'll probably be a lot in a few minutes," he replied with a smirk.

"Confident as always," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but I'll still be careful, I'll stop if you say so," he said.

He positioned himself between her legs on his knees and slowly slid the tip of his cock in her wet pussy, watching her reactions. She tensed up and bit her lip, groaning as the initial pain hit. He paused so she could get used to it, holding her legs open and waiting for her. The sun bathed both of them in light and warmth as the summer air slid over their bodies. He felt exposed, having sex with her out in the open like this, but it was still hot. Her eyes met his and she nodded, letting him know he could go deeper. She was so tight around his cock and as he buried it in her, he exhaled in pleasure, the word 'fuck' falling slowly from his lips. She moaned and winced, her mouth opened and she rolled her head from side to side.

She had a firm grip on her emotions, keeping control despite the rising pleasure that was only just hinting that it would consume her by the end. He felt much bigger than he'd looked, the realization hitting her every time he slid his full length inside her. She cupped her breast and met his slow thrusts, encouraging him to go faster. One of his hands ran down her thigh, the other tightened around her waist as he increased his speed. Her gaze would shift from his eyes to the sky and down toward her waist. She heard only her moans, his exhaling, the sound of their skin meeting, and the ambient wind that picked up every so often. The air carried the smell of water from the bay and sweat from the two of them. Yet, they were in her senses' periphery, he had her full focus, which was gradually blurring. She hadn't expected to feel so good from such a simple thing and wanted more of it.

He went faster and she bit out a soft cry, then put her hand on his chest.

"Slower," she insisted.

"Like this?" he asked, complying.

"Yess...and harder," she replied.

"Like that?" he asked as he thrusted in with more force.

"Fuck yes...ah, you feel good," she replied.

"Mm, you're so tight. Put your legs around me," he said.

She wrapped her legs around his back and he lowered himself on top of her, kissing her neck as he plunged his cock in harder. She moaned louder and threw her arms around him, clutching at his back and threatening to cut into his skin with her nails. Their lips met and her first orgams tore through her, her legs shaking against him as her loud cry of pleasure whisked off in the wind. Her breathing was fast, her heart was racing, and she was clinging to him and her control with all she had.

He felt her tighten and clench on his cock, bringing him closer to the edge faster than he could have anticipated. He tried to make it last, to make her moan even more. He stopped and pulled out of her. She looked up at him in confusion, then her head tilted back against the ground and she bit her lip as he played with her clit. He felt her legs shake more violently and she moaned louder.

"Ah, yes...yes, more, put it back in Robin," she breathed out.

"Didn't hear you say please," he teased.

"I don't beg," she managed through another moan, "or plead."

"Say it, Rae, or I'll stop," he said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't...you want it just as badly as I do," she said, calling his bluff, "either you keep going, or I'll go...I've finished twice already."

"So mean," he said with a smirk, "Okay. I'll keep fucking you, but I want you to talk more. I know you're holding back what you want to say, I can feel it through our bond."

She ran her fingers down his back as she bit her lip and looked deeply into his eyes. It was true, she'd tried to keep her excited thoughts to herself, trapping words that made her feel like she'd be embarrassing herself if she let them out. It was rare that he came so close to knowing her thoughts through their bond and every time he did, she felt more connected to him, like someone else knew how it was to feel and hear the emotions and thoughts of others. This was part of why she'd chosen him, why she felt more comfortable with him. If she had only wanted sex, she could've gotten it from plenty of other guys.

"You're right. I'll be...more expressive," she said, "will you?"

"I haven't been stopping myself, I've been waiting to hear more from you," he said.

"Sorry," she said, "still my first time."

"That's why we should make it as fun and special as we can," he pointed out, smirking down at her.

"Good point, now...I still want your cock," she said, biting her lip.

He slid in back inside her and pushed her mind back into the electric field of senses, her body rocking against his. No longer tight lipped, she moaned his name, urging him to fuck her harder, and cried 'yes' as he drove her into two more orgasms. She seized the back of his head with one hand, her fingers sinking into his hair, pulling him into kisses as he fondled her breast and pounded her.

His own words to her were husky, saying he never wanted to stop, how amazing she felt, how sexy she was when she let herself go like this. 'Ah,' 'fuck,' and 'yeah,' slipped from his lips every few thrusts.

Try as he might, he couldn't hold back forever. He sank into her full force one final time and filled her with his cum, their shared cries being thrown into the wind. They lay panting together, Robin pulling out and rolling off to Raven's side only once his cock was completely soft. Neither spoke, basking both in the afterglow and the rays of the sun.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, wondering what he would say or do next, and what she should say or do as well. He looked as satisfied as she felt. He seemed so at ease, any of his obsessive drive was completely pacified and it made her want to give him that sense of peace more. No one else truly knew how hard he worked, how much he put into the work they did. No one else knew how hard it was for her to express herself, how much she wanted to experience more of life. He had given her this, trusted her with this, and hadn't backed away in fear of her powers reaction.

A tiny voice in her mind spoke through the racing thoughts and post orgasmic bliss, "you love him."

No sooner than when that voice had spoken did he finally break the silence.

"Hey, I know you're not sure if you wanna get serious, but I just want you to know I'm here either way," he said.

"Thank you...What do you want though? I can't...I can't force you to accept anything," she said.

"I'm not sure. I mean, that was awesome, great, and fun, but uh, I don't want to mess with your emotions either, I know it's not easy for you," he said.

"I appreciate it, but I have to know...what do you want?" she asked.

"You," he replied, "I'm okay if this is just casual, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want more after that."

He turned onto his side, putting his arm over her chest, propping himself up on one elbow and looked at her, his blue eyes searching hers. She bit her lip and took a plunge she'd never in a thousand years thought she'd take, with anyone.

"I...want more too," she said.

"Are you sure? It's okay if you're not, I'll understand - what about your emotions and your powers?" he asked, concernedly.

"I'm sure. I'll try to adjust. I'm not running from this and I just...can't hurt you," she replied.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply, lingering as long as he could before she chose to stop. His heart was threatening to burst from his chest. He couldn't believe his luck. Fuck, she was beautiful, smart, and sweeter than most gave her credit for, being able to call her his would be amazing and he hoped she would feel the same.

"We should probably get dressed and get back inside," she said.

"Right, don't want anyone to catch us like this," he said.

"You seemed to enjoy it," she said, "outside, I mean."

"Nervous at first, but yeah," he said.

"Not to sound corny, but you were-are...fantastic," she said.

"Doesn't sound corny, you were great too," he said, "big enough for you?"

"Oh, yes. Yours is perfect. Umm, mind handing me those?" she asked, pointing to her bra and thong.

He grabbed her thong and held it out to her on his finger. When she reached for it though, he teasingly pulled it away. She gave him a look and he smirked at her.

"Two things first: why do you wear a thong? And if we slept together, actually sleep, would you wear it to bed?" he asked.

"One, it's one thing I can wear that doesn't show through my leotard, and two - maybe, do you want me to?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"We'll see," she said.

He got up and started getting his things together, alternating his gaze from the bay, to his clothes, and to Raven. She opted for staying on the ground to put her clothes on, which would've been easier for him to do as well in hindsight. It was still a gorgeous day and there was still plenty of time to do other things. The sun still hung high in the sky, not a cloud in sight. He hoped the others weren't on their way back yet, he wanted to see if he could spend more time with her.

"Little help?" she asked, holding her hand out to him.

It became clear that she had stayed sitting because it was harder for her to get up.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling her to her feet, "having trouble walking?"

He made a satisfied smirk at his last question. Her legs shook as she took a step and she seemed dazed.

"Nothing I can't handle, clearly," she said.

Walking quietly together across the rooftop toward the roof access stairwell, both knew that they'd never forget the past couple hours. They'd started something they hoped wouldn't be a mistake and nervously anticipated the future.


End file.
